Like You
by Chance Brown
Summary: Raven walks in on Beast Boy late one night. Can she help heal him of the wounds his past still inflicts upon him, and can he help comfort the scars she carries? Can one night of talking change the dynamics of their relationship forever? BBRae.


** Like Me?**

It was too late for a girl her age to be up.

That girl was Raven, a member of the Teen Titans. She was sitting in the kitchen, all alone adding sugar to her herbal tea. The teenager from Azarath shifted her feet together to warm them up; she really wished she had worn shoes.

Raven had awaken during the middle of the night with a sudden urge for tea, so without putting on her normal clothes she strayed out into the kitchen wearing nothing but a black nightgown. She had nearly finished her cup when she looked over and saw a small ant on the table. Part of her moved to squash it, but it's vaguely familiar green color made her stop.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" She asked aloud. Suddenly, as if admitting defeat the ant transformed into a young boy with short hair and avocado colored skin. He hopped off the table and stood across from Raven.

"Hehe, sorry Rae." The Beast Boy muttered, scratching the back of his head and looking over her shoulder toward the couch conspicuously.

"Why were you watching me Beast Boy?" She asked, not completely sure she wanted the answer. It was easier to assume he had some sort of schoolboy crush on her, one that she would of course never return.

"It was an accident."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously, now he was trying to cover it up, as strange as it was, that was flattering and cute Raven thought. Misplaced- but still- Beast Boy was kinda cute to Raven, though she would never admit it.

"Yeah, see I was in here and when you came in I didn't want you to see me so I turned into an ant, but I forgot something so I had to wait until you left to get it." He said, looking back at the sofa and scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. Raven turned around and looked over her shoulder, curious as to what had attracted so much attention from Beast Boy. Secretly she was kinda taken aback that Beast Boy had a valid explanation, but part of her was feeling a little more adventurous, so she decided to pry a little deeper.

"What did you forget?" she asked, turning back to Beast Boy. He looked extremely nervous.

"Nothing." He said quickly and walked to the couch, reaching down to pick up a skinny piece of paper. Raven grabbed it quickly with her powers and floated toward herself though.

"Wait, lemme see." She said, but Beast Boy was snatching for it.

"No, Rae, you don't wanna see, just-" But he stopped because Raven had seen something that horrified her.

It was a strip of pictures from a picture booth with Beast Boy and Terra. Ex-titan, betrayer Terra, statue turned schoolgirl Terra. Raven didn't say anything as her and Beast Boy stared at each other in silence. She was sitting on the chair in the kitchen still and he was standing right in front of her.

Raven watched as Beast Boy turned around and walked to the sofa, sitting on it without saying a word. Raven felt guilty, he had asked her not to look at the pictures and she did anyway.

She got up slowly and walked to the sofa, sitting on the opposite side of Beast Boy and laying the pictures in-between them.

"Sorry"

"It doesn't matter." He replied nonchalantly, but his voice was eerily calm, it was easy to see that he was not all the way there.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Raven blurted out, immediately aware that she had gone too far and wishing that she could retract the statement. Beast Boy looked up at her,

"I liked her yeah, but it was something different. There was something about Terra that made me trust her; something that made me automatically put my faith into her. You ever felt like that, like there was no real reason to trust somebody completely but you did anyway? You ever put all you had into one person?"

Raven was quiet for a moment; she had. She had trusted someone with everything in her, she did have someone who she had an irrational attraction to; of course the attraction was plutonic of course, but nonetheless an attraction.

"Yeah Beast Boy; you." She said, looking down and curling her feet up on the couch; they were still cold.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I trust you Beast Boy." Raven said. It was the truth of course, she felt safe around Beast Boy, though she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone else.

"Well, thanks, and I promise not to break your trust; not like some people." He said, scowling at the thought of what Terra did to them. In the end she made it up but the fact that it happened at all was too much to just forget.

"Beast Boy," Raven scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "forget about Terra, trust me on this; you deserve way better."

"Way better?" He repeated slowly, as if a sudden epiphany had dawned upon him.

"Yeah, BB," Raven called Beast Boy by his nickname for the first time ever, "Way better."

"Like you?" He looked at her, his eyes in a deep stare. It wasn't a lovey-dovey look, and it wasn't a cruel look; it was just penetrating. Raven was a little surprised he had said that; he couldn't possibly mean that she was a better partner for him than Terra could he?

"Like me?" She asked. Beast Boy just nodded simply and repeated his last phrase, only this tie with more conviction.

"Like you." He said. Raven looked at him and then toward the window. Like her huh? Well, she didn't know what to say, was Beast Boy asking her out? Was he playing a trick, were Robin and Starfire and Cyborg on the other side of the room with a video camera? What exactly was going on?

"Mhh." Raven let out an involuntary sigh as he feet warmed up, and looking over she saw a shaggy green dog curled up over her naked toes. It's warmth was satisfying, and as she reached out and stroked it gently, she was glad that she woke up in the middle of the night for some tea.


End file.
